To you, from us!
by xgoldxlionsx
Summary: To the readers of my Detective Conan/Magic Kaito/InuYasha stories! Rated for mild language.


A/N: Hi, everybody! On December 31st, I'm leaving for Washington for two weeks! And within that time frame, there will be no new updates! D: And I'm not going to be able to update between now and then. So, to make up for it, I wrote this for you guys. ;D

oOo

GL: *garbed in cliche-director's uniform; yells into a megaphone.* ATTENTION, PLZ.

CAST: *grumble!*

GL: OKAY, LISTEN UP. We're gonna be doin' the Nightmare Before Christmas!

CAST: *groan!*

GL: And we're gonna have fun, right, gang?

KID: *Throws a stone at GL.* Right!

GL: *falls over.*

KAGOME: Did you just throw a rock at GL?

KID: Wut? WHO ARE YOU?

INUYASHA: *snicker.*

SANGO: Can I be the director?

AOKO: No way! I want to be the director!

SANGO: No fair, I called it first!

AOKO & SANGO: *bicker & argue in the background.*

MIROKU: *eyes Ran's skirt and inches toward.*

CONAN: *kicks a soccer ball, hits the back of Miroku's head.*

MIROKU: Hey!

INUYASHA: Nice one, kid!

KID: Nice one what?

HEIJI: Not you, Kaito!

KID: kslkjf I'm not Kaito! *whispers loudly.* Shut up, Hattori!

NARAKU: *grabs Conan by the scruff of the neck.* Who does this belong to?

RAN: Me!

GL: *sits up.* Enjoy the show. _;

oOo

GL: Narrator

Jack: Kaitou Kid

Sally: Sango

Oogie Boogie: Naraku

Mayor: Professor Asaga

Dr. Finkelstein: Sesshoumaru

Sandy Claws: InuYasha

Zero: Kirara

Lock, Shock & Barrel: Aoko, Kagura & Ran

Various small roles will be handed out!

oOo

GL: 'Twas a long time ago, longer now than it seems, in a place that perhaps you've seen in your dreams. For the story that you are about to be told, took place in the holiday worlds of old. Now, you've probably wondered where holidays come from. If you haven't, I'd say it's time you begun!

Shadow #1: *played by Kagome.* Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Shadow #2: *played by Ran.* Come with us and you will see, this our town of Halloween!

Pumpkin from pumpkin patch #1: *played by InuYasha, dressed up as a pumpkin.* .. oh, c'mon, you gotta be shittin' me..

Kagome: *as Shadow #1; stares at for a moment before laughing.*

Conan: *off-set.* WHAT A CUTIE PATOOTIE!

InuYasha: *growl.*

Kagome: SIT!

InuYasha: *plummets to the ground.*

GL: .. cut. -_-;

+NEXT SCENE+

GL: Aaaand.. ACTION!

Creature from Black Lagoon: *played by Sonoko.* Oooo Jack you make wounds ooze and flesh crawl!

Jack: Thank you, thank you, thank you—very much.

Mayor: Hold it! We haven't given out the prizes yet! Our first award goes to the vampires for most blood drained in a single evening. *applause from off-set.* A frightening and honorable mention goes to the fabulous Dark Lagoon leeches.

Sax player: *played by Kohaku.* Nice work, Bone Daddy.

InuYasha:*off-set.* BONE DADDY?! *ROFLCOPTER.*

Kagome&Aoko: *giggle!*

Jack: GROW UP, GUYZ.

Sango: You're so immature, InuYasha! *Pats KID's shoulder.* You'll have to excuse him, Bone Daddy.

InuYasha: BONE DADDY!

Jack: GRAWRLYJSFASHF.

Sesshoumaru: .. That wasn't comprehendable.

GL: Okay, okay! Behave, guys! Lets take this from the top then.. hey—where's Kohaku?

Kohaku&Kagura: *making out.*

Sango: *covers her eyes.* HEY!

Sesshoumaru: *magically appears behind Sango, squeezes her rear and floats away.*

Sango: *smacks Miroku!*

Miroku: That wasn't me! *nurses cheek.*

InuYasha: *rofl* BONE DADDY!

GL: -_-;;

+NEXT SCENE+

Zero: *played by Kirara; VERY unhappy with this; snarl.*

Jack: No, Zero! Not now. I'm not in the mood.

InuYasha: *off-set.* That's what she said!

Sonoko: NICE. *hi5s InuYasha.*

GL: Will someone please shackle him to a wall or something?!

InuYasha: That's what she said!

Sonoko: *lmfao.*

Sango&Kagome&Ran&Aoko: *giggle.*

GL: ARGH!

+NEXT SCENE+

Jack: You know, I think this Christmas thing, it's not as tricky as it seems. And why should they have all the fun? It should belong to anyone. Not anyone, in fact, but me! Why, I could make a Christmas tree. And there's no reason I can find I couldn't handle Christmas time, I bet I could improve it too! And that's exactly what I'll do.. HEE HEE HEE!

InuYasha&Shippou: HAHAHAAH! Do it again!

Aoko: I FOUND HIM, SANGO!

Sango: HIRAIKOTSU! *throws!*

InuYasha: AH!

Jack: *proceeds.* EUREKA!! This year.. Christmas will be.. OURS!

Spartans: FOR SPARTA!

Xerxes: Not cool, man!

GL: Who let them in here?!

+NEXT SCENE+

Mayor: Oh.. how how jolly our Christmas will be.. *pelted.* What are YOU doing here?

Lock: Jack sent for us.

Shock: Specifically.

Barrel: By name!

Lock: Lock!

Shock: Shock!

Barrel: Barrel. *winks*

Miroku: Wait, why are Lock and Barrel being played by girls?

Lock: *nudges Miroku.* stfu!

Mayor: Jack, Jack! It's Oogie's boys!

InuYasha: AHAHA. Where's the Bone Daddy!?

Sango: How do you keep getting out, InuYasha?!

Lock: YOU GUYS RUINED MY SCENE! *Busts out giant fish.*

Jack: *wide-eyed, runs away!*

InuYasha: *rofl* The KID is scared of fish!

Lock: *Beats InuYasha with the fish!*

InuYasha: AH!

Kagome: SIT!

InuYasha: *sitted.*

Lock: *Continues administering the beat down!*

GL: -_____-;;

+NEXT SCENE+

Mayor: Next!

Jack: Fantastic! Now, why don't you all practice on that and we'll be in great shape! Sally! I need your help more than anyone's.

Sally: You certainly do, Bone Daddy, I had the most terrible vision!

InuYasha: *muffled laughter, off-stage.*

Jack: *Glare.* That's splendid!

Sally: No, it was about your Xmas, there was smoke and fire!

Jack: That's not my Xman. My Xmas is filled with laughter and joy and this—my Sandy Claws outfit—

InuYasha: *escapes restraints.* SANDY CLAWS?! AHAHA STUPID BONE DADDY!

Aoko: *in Lock costume.* INUYASHA! *waves fish.*

InuYasha&Jack: *run for cover!*

Sally: *rofl.* InuYasha's afraid of fish!

Kagome: SITSITSITSITSITSIT!

InuYasha: *sat a million times; lands on Jack.*

Aoko: Eep! Kaito!

Miroku: *spies Sango in Sally costume and inches toward, hand outstretched to grope bottom.*

Sesshoumaru: *cracks his whip behind Miroku.* What do you think you're doing?

Miroku: *stops.* Uh.. *Turns around.* What're YOU doing? *Proceeds to grope Ran.*

Ran: *in Barrel costume; gasp!*

Conan: HEY!

Ran: *lays down the law on Miroku's face with karate skillz!*

Miroku: *bloody pulp.*

Conan: *swoons.*

Ran: Uh.. *sweatdrop.*

Sango: *in Sally costume, tackles Sesshoumaru and nuzzles!*

Sesshoumaru: How dare you presume to think you can touch this Sesshoumaru! Off, I say! *returns the nuzzle.*

Sango: I'll touch you whenever I want!

InuYasha: *muffled* That's what she said!

Sonoko: AHAHAHA.

Kagura&Kohaku: *Kagura in Shock costume; making out.*

Naraku: *dances around in Oogie Boogie costume.* You better pay attention now, 'cause I'm the Boogie Man!

GL: -________________-;

+NEXT SCENE+

Dr. Finkelstein: This Sesshoumaru will not be perceived as an inadequate weakling, confined to a moving chair! *remains seated in wheelchair.*

Igor: *played by InuYasha.* .. Oh, you gotta be shittin' me.

Dr. Finkelstein: ... *chuckles.*

Sally: *giggles, off-stage.*

Igor: SHUT UP, SANGO! *unsheaths Tessaiga.* WIND—

Dr. Finkelstein: *cracks acidic whip at!*

Kohaku: *swings kusarigama at!*

Kagura: *flicks fan at!*

Aoko: *throws fish at!*

Igor: HEY! *own'd to the fourth degree.* DAMMIT!

Sally: That's right! You don't mess with this Taijiya, son! *tackles Sesshoumaru.*

Naraku: *dressed as Oogie Boogie, dances!* Mr. Oogie Boogie says there's trouble close at hand!

GL: x_x;

+NEXT SCENE+

Lock, Shock & Barrel: Jack, Jack, this time we bagged him!

Lock: This time we really did!

Barrel: He sure is big, Jack!

Shock: And heavy!

Sandy Claws: .. c'mon, seriously? WTF, guyz?

Sally&Kagome: *off-set, giggling together.*

Sandy Claws: *confined to big black bag, head sticking out, struggles to get out.* I WILL KICK BOTH YOUR ASSES!

Dr. Finkelstein: *chuckles.* That disgusting beard blends in nicely with your nappy hair, InuYasha.

Lock: Yes, because unlike you, InuYasha, Sesshoumaru has nice, silky hair!

Lock&Barrel&Sonoko: *gather around Sesshoumaru, admires hair.*

Barrel: So pretty!

Sally: Back off! He's mine! *drags Sesshoumaru away from them.*

Sandy Claws: ARGH! DEATH!

Kagome: SIT!

Sandy Claws: *sat.*

GL: ... uh.

+NEXT SCENE+

Jack: My dearest friend.. if you don't mind. I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars..

Jack&Sally: And sit together, now and forever.. for it is plain as anyone can see. We're simply meant.. to be.. *lean in for kiss.*

Sesshoumaru: *pulls them apart! tugs Sally to him possessively & snarls at Jack.*

Aoko: *grabs Jack!*

Sesshoumaru: Mine!

Aoko: Mine!

Sesshoumaru&Aoko: MINE!

Jack&Sally: *Sweatdrop.*

InuYasha: BONE DADDY!

Oogie Boogie: *dances* And if you aren't shaking, there's something very wrong! 'Cause this may be the last time you hear the Boogie song, ooooh!

Kagura&Jack: *throws stones at Naraku.*

Sally: *snuggles Sesshoumaru.*

Sesshoumaru: How dare you presume to—oh, what the hell? *glomps, kiss!*

Sally: *squeal!*

Kohaku: Oh, c'mon, get a room.

Kagura: .. *tugs Kohaku away!*

Miroku: Wait a minute.. WHY IS SANGO KISSING SESSHOUMARU? She's my woman!

Ran: Not anymore, it seems.

Conan: *sneaks up behind Ran, flips her skirt!*

Ran: *smacks Miroku!*

Miroku: HEY! WTF MAN? I'm right in front of you!

Ran: *smacks again!*

Conan: Hehe.

Kirara: *still in Zero costume; rips it to shreds!*

Shippou&Rin&The Detective Boys: *throws rocks at Naraku&Professor Asaga.*

Naraku&Asaga: *pelted!*

GL: ... happy new years, everyone!

Cast: BYE!!


End file.
